Melinda Edgeworth
Melinda Edgeworth is one of the main characters in Ace Attorney: Future Hope. From the future of 2054, she is the daughter and heir of Miles Edgeworth. Melinda takes her bar exam for her prosecutor course in the year 2029 under the surname "Miles". Melinda is the main prosecutor of the game, first being accompanied by Miles Edgeworth in "Overboard Turnabout". Melinda becomes one of the defendants in the game's final trial, Future's Turnabout, along with Venus Justice. She returns in the DLC chapter Homecoming Turnabout. Appearance Personality Melinda Edgeworth shows two different faces, one she uses for social interactions and one for the court. Her social side portrays her as a very open-minded young girl who supports her friends. She is cheery and likes to tease co-workers and converse with her best friend Venus at every chance they get. Trial Profile Name: Melinda Miles Age: 21 Occupation: Prosecutor "As a prosecutor from the year 2054, Melinda sets a different approach to how she questions the accused and her witnesses. She is in the year 2029 for her bar exam." Updated Trial Profile Name: Melinda Marlene Edgeworth Age: 21 Occupation: Junior Prosecutor "Daughter of Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, Melinda comes from the year 2054 for her bar exam. She is to be the next Chief Prosecutor after her father retires." History Year 2034 - 2044 Melinda was born in the year 2034, five years before her appearance in the past. Her father is Miles Edgeworth and her mother is unnamed. Melinda spent a lot of time with Lillian Blackquill-Rose, the daughter of two other prosecutors, and also friends with members of the Wright Anything Agency. Because of the closeness between the two law offices, she has also become friends with Venus Justice, daughter of defense attorneys Apollo and Athena Justice. Bar Exam 2054 Reunion with Venus Main article: Overboard Turnabout and Turnabout Wrestlers Reunion with Lillian Main article: Turnabout of Vision Melinda accompanies Miles and Simon Blackquill at the Los Angeles Airport, awaiting the arrival of Prosecutor Rose. To her surprise, Lillian - under the pseudo-name "Lilly Shrike" - is accompanying the Prosecutor as a partner assigned by Judge Justine Courtney. Shortly after the reunion, there are screams coming from the baggage reclaim, and they discover a man who dies from numerous, venomous snake bites. Once the snakes are captured, Melinda calls up Venus to inform her. Future's Turnabout Main article: The Black Star Incident While preparing to return to the future, Venus tells Melinda about a vision of someone killing Phoenix, Trucy and Miles. Melinda immediately goes to warn the Chief Prosecutor and ends up receiving his help in hiding from the police, who arrive with a warrant that shows that Melinda herself is going to kill Edgeworth. That night, a bomb goes off under the Prosecutor building, causing an earthquake-like effect that makes Edgeworth pass out in his office. Melinda comes out of her hiding place and tries to reach Edgeworth. However, a hooded figure, the attacker and bomber, is already in the office and assaults her. On impulse, she uses the Steel Samurai figurine in Edgeworth's office to slug the attacker on the shoulder and knock the knife away, which ricochets and slices at the unconscious Chief Prosecutor's arm. Melinda then picks up the knife and threatens to use it on the attacker if they don't leave. Shortly after the figure leaves, she tends to the injury she has unintentionally caused on Edgeworth before the police arrive and take her to the station. DLC: Homecoming Turnabout Main article: The Blackened Rose Investigation Relationships Venus Justice Miles Edgeworth Lillian Blackquill-Rose Simon Blackquill Quotes Gallery Development Category:Ace Attorney Category:Ace Attorney: Future Hope Category:AA:FH Characters Category:Prosecutors Category:Prosecutor's office Category:Defendants